<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmogyral by SurpassTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358319">Cosmogyral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars'>SurpassTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortality Comes With A Price [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Immortal, Background Character Death, Found Family, High Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im not allowed to make this too angsty, Minor Character Death, Part 3 of the immortals au, Reality Jumping, me: perfect. sexy. I am so good at this word shit, me: throws in a bit of foreshadowing, sometimes your family is a reality jumper and someone who kills people to stay alive, theres a lot of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmogyral (adj): Whirling around the universe.</p>
<p>They hear the sung praises and they scoff, humans are ignorant, they choose to believe their own truth and refuse to come near them.</p>
<p>The humans praise them for ridding the world of “the greater evil” yet fail to remember the amount of innocent people that fall with those evils. They aren’t saviours of the human race, they do not care what happens to them.</p>
<p>Their motives are solid, their morals are non existent, and they couldn't care less about what happens to humanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Platonic sibling relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortality Comes With A Price [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmogyral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this instead of the previous fic of the au that I should be finishing smile I struggled so much with descriptions and that one cursed part of this chapter but we won’t talk about that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ballroom was lively, full of nobles and royalty. The ballroom glistened in perfection, the guests dressed regally filled with bright colours and adorned gold. The world outside was grim, famine and sickness danced around to the music echoing from the castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The city was bankrupt, the nobles lived luxuriously. The less fortunate begged their gods to keep their family safe while the king hosted a ball to flaunt what he has. Royalty hosted a ball and forgot their most important guests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sudden silence filled the room as everyone dancing suddenly came to a halt, the music cut off and candles flickered and dimmed, the large doors started opening by themselves creaking loudly in the silent room, the guards standing near the doors tensed up and gripped their weapons harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman and a man stepped in, arms linked and both carrying themselves in such a way that everyone understood the king was below them. The new guests were unnatural, so much that it made everyone freeze up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was much shorter than her counterpart, wearing a black plunging dress that left her shoulders mostly uncovered, adorned with a golden belt and a gold plate choker that connected to a long, flowing mesh cape which dragged slightly behind her, the white gloves on her hands contrasting the rest of her outfit. Her short black hair was open excluding two strands of white hair at the front that were pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the most abnormal feature wasn’t her eyes, black and pupilless as an endless void, nor was it her dragged out pointed ears that curved downwards. Instead, it was the crown of horns that sat on her head, poking out and curving in a mock crown, pieces of gold and golden chains sitting atop them letting them glisten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man next to her seemed even more unnatural. Her partner was much taller and held himself with the vigor of a triumphant ruler. He wore a simple white vest, a white coat woven with golden embroidery designed similarly like the woman’s belt, golden chains running across the coat connected at the buttons. His pants and a long half cape that fell off his left shoulder held by a golden epaulette were both white, yet he wore gloves of the darkest black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much like her, his ears were long and dragged out, eyes multicoloured voids. His left was green and right was red. His hair and face was far more split, half black and half white, and two tails faintly swished behind him a mixture of the two colours on each. His horns were akin to those of a deer, much larger and curved outwards, with gold and golden chains hanging off them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their boots echoed as they walked across the room, towards the throne. The king stood up from his throne when the guards didn’t move to stop the intruders, as if they were frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty.” The woman spoke as they both bowed, her soft voice cutting through the silence sharply. “This is such a lovely ball, we are thankful to be invited.” She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?!” The king bellowed. “I have never invited either of you nature miscreations to this ball! Who gave you the right to step your dirty feet into my castle?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s smile fell and her lips were pressed into a thin line. “I do suppose introductions are necessary. My name is Nihachu, although you mortals know me as ‘The Mother of Death’ if I remember correctly, yes?” Her smile slowly grew once more as the king paled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But– then–.” The king cut himself off, clearing his throat and giving an unyielding smile. “You must be the ‘Omen of The End’, I assume.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo, it’s a pleasure to be here, your majesty.” The man spoke for the first time, his deep voice rumbling around the room. The silence in the room turned fearful as everyone understood what this meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreadfully sorry for ruining the mood with our arrival, why don’t we start again?” Nihachu said, clapping her hands twice as the band started playing again. The guards were let go from what invisible force held them back and started rushing forward, pointing their weapons at the two before the king raised a hand to stop them in their tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then. Please get our esteemed guests some chairs at the banquet table.” The king spoke once more, the guards nodded and the servants quickly brought out extra chairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki flashed another smile while linking arms with Ranboo once more, stepping around the guards she slightly pushed a sword pointed at her neck with her finger to walk towards the table where two extra chairs have been added to the left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two seat themselves at the table, a noble whispers about the bad luck the number thirteen brings but none pays any mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the king seated himself and the dancing started once again. Despite everything that was going outside the ballroom was joyful, guests seem to forget who is watching them and go back to flaunting and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This party sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ranboo leaned towards Niki and whispered in the moerani dialect of land. Moerani is the language of hybrids and has four dialects, sky, land, sea, and the deep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t a single language despite popular human belief, but a series of languages that were similar enough to be considered dialects. The sky dialect is the softest out of the dialects, it’s words more smoother and faster. The sea dialect is snappier, it rivals the sky dialect in smoothness but it lacks the softness of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The land dialect is harsh, it puts more emphasis on certain words making it sound rougher than the other two. The deep dialect is more guttural and raucous, it’s rare to be spoken in the overworld as it’s mainly used by creatures of the nether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki giggled behind her hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We won’t be here for long, enjoy yourself.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo pouted before his face went back to its trained regal look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We can make this one flashy if you’d like. Are you up for dancing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other nobles sat at the table gave surprised glances to one another, seeing someone who looked so soft speak such a harsh language.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really can’t say no, can I? Why not.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes followed the dancing figures of two </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar princes from the neighbouring kingdoms, the cursed souls of princes Tommy and Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki followed his eyes and hummed at the sight of the princes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let them have their fun, then we’ll dance.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ball continued deep into the night, they sat watching nobles dance and eating food but not talking to any of the humans who looked so wary to be near them, which is understandable in Niki’s opinion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the moon reached its peak in the sky, Ranboo stood up. A hush fell across the long table, “would you like to dance?” he extends his left hand towards Niki who accepts, getting escorted towards the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ballroom immediately fell into tearful silence, those who were dancing stopped and moved out of the way as the Omen escorted the Mother into the centre and they broke off once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omen of The End extended a hand to the Mother of Death, a request of a dance. The Mother accepts and the ballroom starts up again, although the mood now somber, the music changes and they start dancing in the centre of the ballroom, as the heart of a kingdom that will soon fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The final dance, the waltz of quietus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/M3MENTOMORl">twitter</a> please my friends are very sick of me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>